Cavities
by nick-rachel-nichel
Summary: Nick and Rachel are married with a daughter named Abby! One day nick gets home from work to his lovely daughter suffering a tooth ache. In comes his friend Dr. Sterling to save the day!
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! I'm back! (Well not fully but you get what I'm saying right?)

This story is different from my past stories. It does have nick and Jeff but they are friends. But Nick and Rachel are married! Whoo hoo Nichel! My OTP!

Anyway I hope you enjoy, this is a two parter.

It had been a very long day for Nick at the office and he wanted nothing else to do than go home to his lovely wife Rachel. He was a pediatrician and had his very own family oriented office with Wes, they've been friends since high school and both had same ideas for their futures; though Wes was just a general practitioner.

"See you later Nick, tell Rachel I said hello." Nick nodded and said in return. "Thanks, back at you. Have fun on your date with Tina." They both drove the separate ways through the streets of New York. The roads were always busy in New York so rush hour was so terrible it took so long to even get home. But Nick loved it, he could jam to his new Muse CD without getting judged so he was quite happy.

That day it took about 30 minutes to get to the apartment and Nick parked in the adjacent parking garage that served to the entire complex. He headed up to their room and Nick opened the door.

"I am home!" He shouted out but frowned when he heard no response. He walked down the hall and could hear a faint whimper from his daughters bedroom. "Rachel?" He opened the door and frowned when he saw his daughter and wife on her bed.

"Sweetheart, what is wrong?" He said sweetly as he joined the two on her bed.

"I think she has a tooth ache Nicky." Rachel said as she looked at her daughter worriedly.

"Abby, is this true? Can you point to wear it hurts for daddy?" Abby started to whimper and point to her left cheek. Nick nodded, kissing the little girl on the forehead. "I'm am going to text Jeff to see if he minds meeting us at his office. He owes me anyway from when Zachary got an ear infection." Nick said on a joking manner.

"You think he would?" Nick nodded. "Oh yes, I'm sure he would." Rachel nodded as Nick walked out of the room, pulling out his IPhone and calling Jeff. The two were quite close and went way back.

"Hello Nick." Jeff greeted speaking in a nice voice. "How have you been? And your family?" Jeff had asked.

"We are doing fine, I don't mean to be frank but that is why I am calling. I came home to find Abby having a tooth ache. I'm sorry if you've already left but... Can-"

"Don't say a word, of course I will meet you there. Give me twenty minutes and I will leave." Jeff interrupted Nick and Nick smiled. "Thank you so much Jeff."

"Not a problem, you took great care of Zach so why wouldn't I see what is going on in Abby's mouth." Nick nodded. "True, um I will see you soon." Nick said before saying good bye and hanging up the phone.

Nick walked back to their daughters bedroom and smiled at Rachel, kissing her on the lips when she approached him. "So, are we going?"

"Yes, Jeff is going to hurry and get dressed and go to the office. We will give him time so we can leave when she is ready."

"Oh thank goodness." Rachel smiled. "You have good friends Nicky." Rachel told her husband with a wide grin as she kissed him. Nick smiled back; he loved when his wife kissed him.

"I do, don't I?" He replied as he looked at their daughter who was putting on a skirt that Rachel picked out for her.

"Is it going to hurt daddy?" Abby asked her father with scared eyes. She'd only ever been to the dentist once a year ago but never had any problems. It's a very new thing for her.

"I doubt it sweetheart, Dr. Jeff won't hurt you at all. He will make sure you will be comfortable." The girl never had been to Jeff's office before, only the practice where Nick and Rachel went themselves. To say that they felt more comfortable with Jeff poking and prodding her teeth and gums was an understatement.

"Are you ready sweetheart?" Nick asked ask as he rose from the bed. Abby nodded slowly and Nick took her hand. "You will be fine, would I ever lie to you?"

"No." The girl let out a soft sigh. Nick nodded. "That is right, now let's go see my friend and you will be home very soon. Maybe we can watch a movie... frozen?" Nick asked with a smile, the girl seemed to forget about the appointment entirely and smiled. "Yes! I love that movie!"

"Me too!" Nick replied as he joined Rachel again whom already had her purse. The family walked out of their apartment and Nick drove to the office.


	2. Chapter 2

"Daddy no!" Abby cried, staying into her seat while her parents were at the car backseat door waiting for her. They had arrived at the office and Nick knew that Jeff was waiting for them. He hated to be late but he understood his young daughter was scared.

"Princess, what is wrong? You daddies friend is really nice and it is best we don't keep him waiting, right? Do you want your tooth to feel better?" Rachel asked and Abby nodded slowly. "I do!" She cried some more as Nick stepped in and picked her up, the girl throwing a temper tantrum as they walked into the tall office building.

Jeff's office was located on the 7th floor of the medical building so they had to take the elevator up to it. The girl knew what was coming for her, there was no wait since it was after the office hours so it would be instant. "Can you take her so I can text Jeff and say that we are here?" Nick questioned his wife who nodded. "Of course."

Nick pulled out his iPhone and sent a quick text to Jeff, who replied 15 seconds later saying that he would meet them at the entrance of his practice. The elevator slowed down to a stop at their designated floor and the doors opened. Nick immediately smiled when he saw his best friend dressed in his dress shirt, tie and lab coat. He had a black pair of those safety glasses with loupes hanging around his neck with a strap. The girl saw him and cringed but she knew the face so she was pretty happy that it was Jeff. Nick's "fun" best friend.

"Jeff, thank you for doing this." Nick said as the family of three walked over to them. Jeff smiled and started to lead them back. "It is no problem Nick; I am flattered you called me instead of Wes." Jeff replied and Nick nodded. Wes was their usual dentist and he was good but he did move his practice down to Florida so they need to find somebody else. It is pretty funny that two of his friends from Dalton became dentists. He found it funny at least.

Jeff led them through the doors and into the hallway. He had a very modern practice with neutral tones. It reminded Nick of Dalton instantly. They arrived to a private room and Rachel smiled at the blond before placing their daughter in the crème colored examination chair. Jeff had all of the tools laid out so all he did was sit down and pull on his mask, gloves and glasses.

The girl was still scared; she was whining and breathing heavily to attempt to calm down. It wasn't working.

"Abby, so your tooth hurts? Can you open wide like a lion so I can see it?" Jeff said as he had her chair down and the light on. Nick was hold Rachel's hand and his daughters hand as he watched his friend work with his daughter.

"Don't hurt me." Abby said sternly as she looked at the man with narrow eyes.

"I won't hurt you; I just am going to look at that tooth okay?" Abby sighed and accepted those terms. She was still scared but she was promised ice cream after this event and she needed ice cream. It sounded so good. She opened her mouth and Jeff started to examine her mouth with his mirror and explorer tool.

"Hmm yes I see a small cavity on a baby tooth, but it is pretty lose so all I would need to do is pull it if that is okay Nick?: Jeff looked up to his friend and Nick nodded. "Does that mean I still get to see the tooth fairy?"

"Of course, I will give you that tooth in a little yellow envelope and you get to put it underneath the pillow, wake up with a special prize from her. Does that sound cool?" Jeff asked and Abby nodded. "Yes!"

"I agree!" Jeff smiled at the girl and she looked at her parents who just gave her a smile. Jeff wasn't done yet. "Can you open for me Abby? I still would like to look at a few more things okay?" Abby eagerly opened and Jeff completed his exam in under a minute. "Everything else looks great Nick, Rachel." He put down his tools on the tray and looked at Abby with a smile. "You are doing so good sweetheart. You ready for me to wiggle that tooth so I can give it to you right now?"

Abby nervously nodded and opened his mouth. Jeff pulled out the forceps and wiggled that tooth gently and slowly and after a minute it popped out. He immediately used the suction to get rid of the blood and placed a cotton ball over the area the tooth was.

"Was that it?" Abby asked and Jeff nodded. "Yep!" He put the tooth in the little envelope and raised her chair, and turned off the light. Jeff turned to Nick and Rachel and said "She will need to have a good cleaning soon so I can schedule you with a hygienist if you want?"

"Can you do it?" Abby said with her small sweet voice. Nick smiled down at their daughter and chuckled. "Of course I can." Jeff answered. Nick nodded. "Thank you let's schedule it." The brunet looked at his wife who nodded. "Might as well set up three appointments if that is cool with you, Jeff." Jeff chuckled. "Of course, I will set up the entire family, thank you." Jeff laughed.

"And Miss Abby, let's get you to Dr. Jeff's treasure chest so you can pick out a tooth brush and a toy." The girl threw herself out of the chair and ran ahead of the three adults finding the area which was right by reception."

"Thank you again, Jeff." Nick said. "How about one night you, Quinn and Zach come over for dinner?" Rachel suggested and Jeff smiled. "I think we will like that. I will see you then and at the appointments." Jeff sat at the computer and found a spot for next week with three openings in a row. "How about the 5th at 10:45, 11:00 and 11:15?" Jeff suggested. Nick and Rachel nodded. "That is great."

"Okay I will book it; I will see you guys later." Jeff waved at the family and little girl who was smiling as she played with her newest toy. The dentist wasn't so bad in her eyes now.

**Did you want me to continue this? ****Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

The day of Abby's filling came and the girl knew it. Nick had the day off so he didn't need to worry about his practice, just his and his family's appointments with Jeff. He was pretty nervous about it, even though he took care of his teeth he always wasn't fond of dental appointments. It was mainly due to the dentist he had during his childhood. But he knew Jeff was fantastic at his job and wouldn't hurt him and his family. He and Rachel just needed to focus on making the girl comfortable. She had been crying the entire ride there and it broke Nicks heart whenever she cried.

"It will be okay, Dr. Jeff will make sure you will feel nothing, okay? He has this gel that he rubs on your gums to numb them.

"Really?" Abby said and Nick nodded. "Yep." The girl relaxed but she was still nervous of the inevitable.

The family all arrived at the office and together went up to Jeff's office suite. Nick signed in his family and they all sat down. There were a few people already waiting but he also knew there was a second dentist here so it's probably why.

"Duval family?" An assistant with purple scrubs announced and Nick picked up his little girl and followed the woman to the back with Rachel in front of him. The woman led them to a private room. "Okay so first up is Rachel. The dentist will be in soon, go ahead and have a seat Rachel."

Nick sat down on the chair that was located on the side of the room and sat Abby on his lap. The assistant put a bib on Rachel before leaving the room.

"Is she going to get her teeth cleaned?" Abby questioned looking up at her daddy. Nick nodded. "Yes she is, we all are today. You, me and your mommy."

"He has a nice practice." Rachel said. "There is even a picture of Barbara in the hallway! He knows me too well."

"Well the office is pretty close to many Broadway stages." A new voice said and they all looked to the room entrance to see Jeff. He was dressed in blue scrubs with long sleeves. He took a seat on his own stool next to Rachel, smiling at the family. "How are you all today?" He asked.

"I think we are all pretty good." Rachel looked to nick for confirmation. "Yeah, you Jeff?" He asked his friend.

"Great, Quinn is pregnant again." Jeff confessed as he pulled on a pair of gloves. The same assistant from a few minutes prior walked in with three trays and set two of them on the counter and the other one on the tray. This one is Rachel's.

"Rachel gasped. "Really? That is so exciting. Congratulations! I need to call her." Rachel said from her spot on the exam chair. Her and Quinn were pretty much best friends now that they are not fighting over the same guy like they did in high school.

"I think she would like that a lot." Jeff said knowing they haven't talked in a few months. They were still planning that dinner so that is one event Rachel has been stressing over the past week. Jeff had declined the chair then and let Rachel get comfortable.

"Okay, have you had any issues with your teeth lately?" He asked Rachel who shook her head "no". "No, I haven't Jeff. Everything has been fine."

"Great! I like hearing that. I am just going to give you a quick cleaning." Jeff said, winking at the little girl in Nick's lap. Abby giggled and Nick smiled hearing that.

Jeff started to clean Rachel's teeth gently. With a quick glance he confirmed what he expected; Rachel's teeth were perfect. After a few minutes, Jeff finished up and exchanged the brush for the mirror and explorer instrument that was on the tray.

Nick had given his iPhone to Abby while she waited for her turn.

Jeff gave Rachel a complete oral exam and oral cancer exam. "Alright, your finished. Everything looked very good and well taken care of." Jeff announced as he shut off the light and put his tools down. The assistant took off Rachel's bib and let her get up.

"Ready Nick?" Jeff asked. The assistant changed trays and cleaned the chair. Between patients you had too.

"I guess I am." Nick said. The guy didn't know why he was nervous. Just like Rachel he took care of his oral hygiene. Rachel gave her husband a quick kiss on his cheek and sat with Abby.

"Are you nervous daddy?" The girl asked. He did look pretty white. Rachel agreed too.

"No princess daddy is fine." Nick sent a wide smile to his daughter and sat on the colored exam chair.

"It will be okay Nick. I'm just going to take a quick look, the same thing I did with Rachel." Nick nodded as his friend explained. He felt so embarrassed. He never had good times at the dentist when he was growing up. He felt a bib being clipped around his neck and the chair being positioned.

The light was turned on and nick saw Jeff pick up the mirror and explorer. "Okay Nick, can you open for me?" Nick nodded, gulped and eventually opened his mouth. Jeff started to look around his mouth. Nick always hated this part.

"Things look perfect except for a small tooth chip, I don't know why you were nervous." Jeff told him when he was done. "I always had a bad experience, since I was a kid." Nick explained. "Well you do a great job."

"Thanks Jeff, so uh what do you have to do to fix the chip?"

"Well, all I do is polish it down. It will only take a minute or two." Jeff explained.

"Great." Nick said and readily opened his mouth wide. Just like the dentist said it only took a few minutes and it was done. Nick was happy that it was all over.

"Okay Nick, I would like you to come get a cleaning another day but you are finished." Jeff announced. Eventually the father switched with his little girl. She was pretty terrified since she was the only one with a cavity. Nick held her hand as Jeff worked. It wasn't even ten minutes before Jeff finished and positioned the chair up.

"Abby you did very good" Jeff said. "Now in a few hours the numb feeling will stop and you will be able to eat." Jeff told the girl. The assistant handed her a goody bag with several toys and oral care supplies.

The family left and went home. They watched the movie Frozen because the girl requested it. She did really well anyway.


End file.
